Wherever you shall go
by miaceves
Summary: Yuuram GwenGün YozCon ShinouMurata Yuuri starts to doubt his heterosexulity after a few talks with Murata and Conrad. Meanwhile, a general from Shinou's time comes back to life to get revenge on The Great One, only, he mistakes him for Wolfram...
1. Red Graded Denial

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

I'd give my excuses for taking so long but I don't think anyone really cares.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER 1 -

"Wherever you go, go with all your heart." – Confucius

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wolfram stomped down the empty and cold halls of Blood Pledge castle trying uselessly to control his temper and calm down. Yuuri had done it again. The soldier just couldn't understand the pathological need of his fiancé to flirt with every single woman that walked in front of him. His feet moved a little faster.

He sighed.

Why did the Demon King have to be so utterly and adorably clueless? Wolfram wondered. He was willing to admit, not out loud of course, that he loved Yuuri's oblivion to the world, but in moments like this it just hurt, it really hurt.

To soon, the blond found himself in front of their room, Yuuri's and his obviously, and after a short moment he resumed walking. He couldn't face him, not tonight. By tomorrow he should have enough control over his feelings and no trace of sadness would be discovered in his face, yes, tomorrow. Now, he just wanted to sleep so badly and the painful throbbing in his chest wasn't helping at all.

When he reached his room, the prince was so exhausted he just fell limp on his bed, but sleep would not come and he couldn't seem to stop replaying the whole evening on his head.

Today was supposed to be a wonderful day. They were meant to have a quiet dinner and celebrate Yuuri's third anniversary of his coming to this world and maybe Wolfram would manage to move, even if just a bit, forward with their relationship. Günter had other ideas though, His Majesty was a very important person, and his coming to The Great Demon Kingdom a very important event, and celebrating properly a very important matter, and holding a party a very important obligation, and unfortunately nothing that was considered important by Günter could be quite or simple.

And to The Green-eyed demon's dismay a huge ball was planned. Almost every noble in the realm and guest form all the allied countries were invited. This way his plans were foiled without a second thought or notice.

Not that he had anything against social gatherings, he loved dancing even if he hadn't been able to dance since a couple of years ago, he had only wanted to spend some time alone with his King. With all the pretty women in the castle, that was outright impossible. He knew Yuuri's eyes would be wandering all over the place and he would spend all his time jumping around with people, who were not Wolfram, with the same lame explanation he always used: It would be rude to refuse. Yeah, right. Like he would believe such a pathetic excuse of a reason.

And he had been right. Yuuri didn't look at him twice, but he did talk to every single female by midnight.

It made him so jealous; it wasn't that he didn't trust the clueless black haired human. He knew Yuuri wouldn't touch another person, but got the verity that he wanted to; he was cheating with his mind, desires and heart. He felt the jealousy because he understood Yuuri did not want him, and that damaged him the most.

Wolfram's manner of dealing with pain was mostly through anger and that was exactly what he did. He accused his fiancé of being a cheater and a coward which started a hissing argument, and after the word wimp was whispered enough times to make his point, he left the party, but not before giving one last glare at the owner of those intoxicating beautiful onyx eyes.

Wolfram groaned, remembering the way the way that wimp's eyes sparkled when he saw that Flurin person. He felt a headache coming.

"Just perfect." He scowled "Like I wasn't miserable enough before."

He rolled to his side and shivered. He was cold. He should probably change to his nightwear and get under the covers, but he was just too tired to care. The moment he felt the headache getting stronger, he decided to welcome the approaching darkness and let its arms take him.

Wolfram, in his foul mode, never noticed the shadow standing outside his window or the satiric smirk that appeared in its face after a long stare at Wolfram. The only thing noticeable about him in the darkness was a single earring the colour of blood.

Yuuri woke up with the sun on his face and his body comfortably covered by blankets, even though everything seemed perfect he had a feeling something wasn't right. The Demon King sat up groggily and robbed his eyes. This feeling none related to lack of sleep was getting stronger. He then realized Wolfram wasn't on the bed with him, not that he had any complaints. It was scary. If Wolfram wasn't sleeping in his room, it could only mean one thing: He was seriously pissed and out for his blood.

"Your Majesty! You must wake up! The sun is up and very important documents require your signature!" Günter yelled as he blasted open the door of his bedroom.

Yuuri groaned. _Great, I am expected to write my name in a bunch of boring papers and listen to a furious Wolfram._

Günter ran at full speed heading for him and strangled him in a supposed-to-be-hug. Where was Wolfram when he needed him? Why did he have to sleep in his own room the day Günter decided to be over dramatic, not that he ever wasn't?

"Günter," Yuuri said with a choked voice "The sooner you let me go, the sooner I'll be ready to sign those papers."

Günter dropped him instantly, making him stumble. Yuuri tried fruitlessly to keep his balance by swinging his arms about, after a few seconds; he fell flat on his butt.

"Your Majesty is filled with intelligence!" The purple haired man's eyes gleamed with adoration. "Always so reasonable!"

"I will depart at once; but, Your Majesty, you must hurry." With that, the royal tutor gracefully danced out of the room, waving at Conrad as he left.

Conrad smiled from the doorway.

"I will leave you to change, Your Majesty. Then we can head to the yard for our daily run." He turned around and was about to close the door when he heard a familiar whine.

"It's Yuuri, Conrato!"

Conrad chuckled.

After the brunette left, Yuuri stood up and rubbed his butt, hoping he wouldn't get a bruise. _If Wolfram were here, he would have told me there was no way such a light fall could leave a mark_. He headed to his dresser. Maybe if they ran for a really long time he would miss breakfast, and then, have it later delaying the dreaded signing of papers and history lessons. Yes, that would work. If he spent the rest of the day locked up with Gwendal and Günter, he wouldn't have to face Wolfram's wrath and have the perfect excuse for avoiding him.

Yuuri was grinning from ear to ear when he ran out the door to meet up with Conrad.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Your Majesty." Conrad said.

"Yes! Today I woke up in my bed without any bruises." He exclaimed.

"Wolfram didn't sleep with you?" Conrad asked, his concern for the blond and his probably wounded feelings well hidden.

"Yeah, I guess he was really mad." The Demon King pouted. "He's always overreacting."

"Why can't he see we are both guys and the engagement thing is just not gonna work?" Yuuri complained. "It's so annoying; he never stops, ever. At least not until he gets what he wants and there's no way I'm falling in love with him."

Yuuri froze.

"I'm so doomed."

Conrad's smile was fond and a little bit sad. He knew Wolfram was probably hurt by whatever happened yesterday. He felt the urge to ask a more about his little brother but he didn't get a chance; Yuuri had recovered from his dark realization.

"Yesterday was awesome. I can't believe I've already been living here for three whole years." He sounded so happy. "At first I thought I wasn't fit to be king at all, but know I believe I just might handle it all."

"Of course you will."

Yuuri's grin widened. He had come a long way since the first time he stepped inside The Demon Kingdom, and even though he was still a child by many standards, he would be turning eighteen in a few months, he knew with everyone's support he would get by until he became stronger.

He was proud to admit he had grown more confident with time, and as shocking as it was to believe, Wolfram was the main reason. Yes, the blond fire ball with the sharpest mouth in the castle had helped him raise his self steam. He was always pushing him harder by his insults, making him want to shut him up, prove him wrong; when he made a mistake he didn't tell him it was all right and he shouldn't worry, no, he always threw it back at his face; but when he was feeling helpless, worthless, or useless he would gain strength from Wolfram's trust in him. The way the prince believed in him without a single doubt made him believe that maybe he could really do it.

Guilt crept up his body into his heart. Wolfram meant so much to him and yet, he managed to find a way to hurt him every day. Thing would have been perfect if the blond hadn't fallen in love with him. He supposed it wasn't fair to say that, since the main reason the relationship was so beautiful was Wolfram's love. But the way Wolfram acted, like he had no right to look at girls was annoying. Yuuri conveniently forgot Wolfram _had_ a right. They were fiancés after all. He understood he had crossed the line yesterday. But something snapped when he heard him say he shouldn't trust the King 'cause he was a cheat.

He had said horrible things, stuff he knew would bother Wolfram, like the blonde was troubling him.

"Is everything okay, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri smiled and ran forward. "I'm gonna leave you behind Conrato!"

Conrad smiled once again with understanding, and after a few seconds he followed his majesty.

In the end Yuuri felt too at fault to go on with his plan and decided to confront Wolfram. Perhaps the blond would take mercy on him and not try to scorch him or yell, yeah right, like that's gonna happen.

Conrad watched His Majesty hesitate before entering the dinning room and found himself wondering if the fight had been that bad. He smiled sadly.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Your Majesty." The second son's smile changed from sad to reassuring.

Yuuri nodded, gulped, and entered the room. Four pair of eyes noticed him as he stepped inside the room. He scanned it. Günter, Gwendal, Greta and Anassina were there, but no Wolfram. He sighed in relief.

Greta ran toward her dad and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Ne, Yuuri. Have you seen Wolfram? He is late for breakfast." Greta asked as Yuuri set her down on the floor.

Yuuri laughed nervously.

"I'm sure he just overslept." Conrad said, giving Yuuri a sidelong glance.

"Yeah, probably." Greta said cheerfully. "He needs to sleep more."

Breakfast was a simple affair, with some arguing between Gwendal and Anassina, which was interrupted by Greta's curios questions and puppy eyes.

Conrad was worried about Wolfram's absence. The youngest son was usually late when a fight with Yuuri managed to shake him enough to keep him awake at night, which didn't happen often. But he never missed breakfast; he was a morning person. And with a few words, he managed to get Greta to convince Yuuri to search for Wolfram together.

Greta finished her breakfast and waited for Yuuri to finish his.

"You are taking an awful looooong time finishing eating, Yuuri." She complained.

Yuuri tossed down the piece of toast he had been chewing slowly.

"It's not my fault Greta," He said nervously. "The food is tasty."

"Really?" She asked suspiciously. Greta had been near her two fathers when the fight had taken place; she had not heard the conversation or seen hurt in Wolfram's eyes, but she _had_ been around them long enough to know Yuuri had messed up and was now avoiding his accidental fiancé, at least until his desire to torch him died down a bit.

Yuuri sighed; his child was too sharp for her own good. He swallowed the last piece off his now shining-clean plate and stood up.

"Let's go, Greta." Yuuri said.

Greta jumped off her chair and took Yuuri's hand. She then proceeded to lead him to his death, as Yuuri believed.

He sighed. He'd been doing a lot of sighing this morning. Conrad could be tough sometimes, but he guessed it was for the best. He didn't like fighting with Wolfram either. It saddened him for some reason or another. He had come to notice it along the years, fighting Wolfram bothered him more that fighting with others (not that he fought often). He reasoned it had to do with the fact that everything related to Wolfram was always passionate. Greta perceived the lack of enthusiasm from his partner.

"Are you worried about Wolfram, Yuuri?" She asked. "Or about the stuff he will do to you?"

Yuuri glanced at Greta and smiled. However, they reached Wolfram's room before he could answer. Greta knocked gently.

"Wolfram?" Greta opened the door.

Wolfram was asleep in his bed.

Yuuri got irritated. Wolfram had gotten to bed before him, the young king had staid awake almost all night at the party and he still managed to wake up to run and have breakfast, the blond should have woken up to meet them at the dinning room; it isn't like he needed someone to wake him up. He was normally changed and ready by the time Günter knocked on his door to act as an alarm clock to his more often than not asleep king. Why did Wolfram have to oversleep and force Yuuri to go all the way to the farthest corner in the castle to check up on him? And above all, worrying him like that!

"Wolfram! Wake up, is already past ten! Wake up!" Greta yelled joyfully jumping on the sleeping blond.

Wolfram grunted.

A few seconds later he slowly opened his eyes and moved them around confused; his tousled hair all over the place. He sat up, throwing the princess sprawling onto his lap. He rubbed his eyes and finally turned to his daughter. He yawned.

Yuuri smiled. His anger was forgotten at the picture. He loved the sight of a half awake, half asleep Wolfram. It was a pity he didn't get to see it more often.

Wolfram became aware of Yuuri smiling from the doorway and felt his heart clench painfully, soon followed by his head. He almost always got headaches after fighting with Yuuri, something about the emotional and psychological stress Giesela had said. If the fight was bad, the headache would be murder.

He'd gone to ask her for a remedy and gotten interrogated instead. She had given him a long explanation of the reasons that could have caused the headache, and after he unintentionally said they usually followed a fight with Yuuri, or screaming match as most called them, she had smiled knowingly. She told him it was caused by the stress those arguments caused him and recommended him to take it easy.

In the end she gave him a whole bunch of different kinds of teas and a silent threat. If he kept having pains because of stupid quarrels, she would have a serious talk with him. Giesela was scary when she was serious, and her serious talks always ended with the reprimanded person cowering in a corner and a promising to never do it again.

Wolfram groaned when he saw the concern in those black eyes. He was certainly calling Giesela. Both, father and daughter faced each other, understanding in their expressions, sending a message without words.

Greta stood up and ran out of the door. Wolfram watched her go and continued looking at the door after she left. Yuuri discerned the distressed expression in Wolframs face and started walking in his direction. Wolfram took his eyes from the door to his king's face as he sat in the bed next to him. His headache was growing stronger and Giesela was going to be pissed. It wasn't only that, it was bothersome how she always had to find out whenever he was feeling down. No, he couldn't complain about that, she had been there for him countless times, but still, it kind of hurt his pride. He let his head fall back on the pillow.

Yuuri's concern grew at his friend's motion. He was sure the impact caused more pain to his head.

"Do you have to call Giesela?" Wolfram asked. He wasn't going to give in so easily.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram. Were they really that obvious? He met the annoyed glare from Wolfram with a stubborn resolve.

"Wolfram, you are sick," He said strictly. "You need to be taken care of."

"I can take care of myself." Wolfram scowled. Why was Yuuri being so serious anyway?

"I don't care," Yuuri looked directly at Wolfram. "Giesela is checking you up."

"Why does she have to check me up? It's obvious a have a headache." Wolfram complained. "If I sleep a little longer it will go away."

"She is checking you." Yuuri said with an authority he rarely used.

Wolfram glared at him, and the King glared back.

Wolfram would have kept the staring contest but his head hurt too much. He closed his eyes and waited for the doctor to arrive.

"Wimp." He muttered softly.

Yuuri was about to say something but stopped. It was better to let him rest, he concluded. He wouldn't win anyway.

When Greta told the medic Wolfram was sick, she had hurried over. The blond held a special place in her heart. She had seen him grow up, and wished him no harm. That's why learning about his headaches bothered her so much. She wanted him to be happy, and hated the way Yuuri dismissed his feelings. Drawing him close then pushing him back.

She didn't remember when Wolfram started coming to her after Yuuri crossed the line. He'd show up and utter Yuuri as he came inside. He wouldn't say what happened or ask for advice; he'd just sit next to her and say nothing. They would sit in silence until Wolfram got his feeling under control, then they would talk about trivial things. One time Giesela had felt so at ease with him she had told him about her last lover. She wasn't trying to console him or be the listener of his problems by telling him this story, she just felt the need to let it out of her chest, and knew Wolfram would understand. He had told her not to give up because there was someone out there for her, he was sure. Giesela had cried; he was suffering because of an unrequited love and was still embracing hope.

When she stepped inside the room and saw them, she instantly understood. Yuuri had probably said something to Wolfram yesterday. She loved the king, but she was still angry. He was painfully and slowly breaking Wolfram down.

"Hello, Your Majesty, Wolfram." She looked sadly at Wolfram. She might have pitied him before, however, everything changed after that unusual talk. She held no pity, but respect. He was a very strong person; she knew he would stand up again, even if he were left shattered on the ground.

"Hi, Giesela." Yuuri said, and then looked back at Wolfram. "He is not feeling well."

Giesela nodded and asked him and his daughter to step outside for a moment.

Yuuri hesitated, past an instant of thought he stood up and took Greta's hand.

"I'll be waiting outside." He said before closing the door.

Wolfram sighed.

He looked up to see Giesela's hand touching his forehead with a small glow. In a matter of moments the hammers stopped hitting his head.

"The king is a very indecisive person." Giesela said "But he is known for choosing rightly in the end, My Lord."

Wolfram looked at her; she seemed to be concentrating hard on healing his head. She didn't appear to have spoken at all.

"I know." He said, and then let sleep take him fully.

Giesela stared at him and smiled. She had the feeling that Wolfram's perseverance would pay back in the end.

Yuuri turned to look at Giesela as she stepped outside. She closed the door silently and shifted her eyes to her king. He was waiting for her to speak.

"He's fine," She said gently. "It is only a headache."

Yuuri instantly relaxed.

"Can I see him?" He asked.

"He is sleeping." She faltered. "But yes, you can see him. When he wakes up, ask him which kind of tea he would like. Then, request Lasagna to prepare it."

Yuuri nodded.

"Greta will you explain Gwendal why I'm not at his lessons?"

"But Yuuri, I want to stay with Wolfram too." Yuuri stared at her with a pleading air.

"Please, Greta," Yuuri pleaded. "If I go he'll ask me what's wrong, and won't let me leave if I tell him is just a headache."

"Make something up" Greta said.

"I can't 'cause then he'll worry and come see him. I'm dead if he founds out I lied" Yuuri said. "You've got cuteness on your side."

"Fine, but I'm staying the whole evening with him."

Giesela watched the exchange amusedly. Wolfram was right. The King, pardon the insult, was a wimp.

Yuuri grinned and entered Wolfram's room. He seemed so peaceful; he wasn't trashing around the whole bed. Yuuri had noticed he didn't move in dreams whenever he was hurt, too tired or sick. The boy king sat on an armchair beside the bed. It was pretty comfortable; this was probably where Wolfram read stories to Greta.

He sat back and closed his eyes; he could catch up in sleep a little, at least until the sleeping beauty woke up.

The castle was busy with the afternoon activities. Somewhere in the palace, near the royal bedroom, three noisy maids were taking bets on the king's relationship, that is, until one of the players knocked down a table and sent a thousand dishes rolling down the floor with a tremendous bang that was heard through out the whole castle.

Yuuri opened his eyes to see a barely woken up Wolfram. He was glad he stayed; he never got to see a sleep induced Wolfram two times in the same day.

"How are you feeling, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram gazed at Yuuri. He was surprised to see him there. He had expected him to be somewhere hiding away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

Yuuri pouted.

"I was watching over you."

"Sure, you were probably looking for an excuse to avoid Günter and my brother." He scoffed.

"That is so no true!" But he wasn't denying it was convenient.

"Whatever." Wolfram said and looked the other way.

"Don't be like that," Yuuri said "I was worried about you."

Wolfram looked at Yuuri. His eyes were questioning.

"Yeah, well," He rubbed his neck. "Friends worry about each other. 'Coz that's what friends do, you know? They have worries that mean they are comrades and stuff, like those who go to war, no, bad example, I don't like wars, they kill people and friends so that doesn't count, but you know, like classmates that let you copy their homework, wait, I didn't mean it like that, it's not like I do it or anything, that's cheating, but… "

Wolfram stopped listening to him. _There he goes again._ He hated it. Yuuri being so gentle and considerate, doing the sweetest of things, and then, when things where so comfortable he stated it was friendly stuff between just friends, rubbing it in his face.

"I know that," He snapped. "I don't need you to tell me."

Yuuri sweat-dropped. Saying the wrong thing was his thing, and he couldn't stop doing it. He felt the need to apologize, but technically he had done nothing wrong. Why did he have to apologize?

An uncomfortable stillness filled the air.

"Oh! I just remembered." Yuuri exclaimed "Which tea do you want?"

"You usually drink black tea. Is that the one you want? "

Wolfram smiled.

"Yes." Wolfram answered.

Yuuri's heart jumped; he grinned. His heart did that every time Wolfram smiled. It used to vex him, how his heart hammered inside his body whenever the blond got too close, now it could leap and speed all it wanted, he had gotten used to it.

Yuuri stood up and opened the door.

He told one of the guards standing outside to call Lasagna and ask her for black tea.

Yuuri got back inside and closed the door. He was spaced out as he sat in the armchair.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said.

"Yes?" He said lazily.

"Do you want give me riding lessons tomorrow?" he said hopefully.

"Ask Conrad," He said; he had not quite forgiven him.

"But I want you to teach me." Yuuri whined.

Wolfram turned around and looked at him in the eyes. He wasn't lying, he knew. Still, he shouldn't go so easy on him. Yuuri pouted and Wolfram's resolution exploded into nothingness.

"Fine. What time?" He asked.

"Right after breakfast." Yuuri said; His face was glowing.

They waited together in a silence that was different from the last.

"Hey, Wolfram," Yuuri asked. "Since when do you have sentries on your door? I thought only The Demon King had them."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"I- no- Günter said security was good so no one had personal guards except the King and his family. And you're a prince and all, but…" Yuuri explained.

Wolfram got annoyed. Yuuri was so tactless, not that he had such virtue but still. To state without second thought he wasn't part of his family was cruel. He may have gotten over yesterday's fight already, but he hadn't. Yuuri watched Wolfram's face and knew he blundered.

"They guard my room whenever I don't sleep with you, because Brother and Lord Weller exaggerate too much." Wolfram said coldly.

"About what?" Yuuri asked.

"One death threat and a suspicious person and they act like I was almost killed." Wolfram muttered under his breath. "Now, leave before I change my mind about tomorrow." He said out loud.

Yuuri sighed and headed for the door. Wolfram stood up too. The King was about to open the door when a thought popped into his head.

"You've gotten death threats?" He asked with an angry tone.

Wolfram didn't even turn to look at him, Yuuri asked him a really stupid question in his opinion. He obviously had gotten them.

He snorted.

"It's not like any of them have the nerve to act." Wolfram said as he headed to his closet. "They're just show-offs."

Yuuri found himself angry at Wolfram.

"How come I've never heard about it?" He asked.

"Oh, come on, Yuuri," Wolfram exclaimed, heading to the door with his clothes folded in his arms. "You get them too."

He heaved Yuuri aside without force and left the room.

Yuuri stayed there, watching the door. Maybe, but they hadn't increased the security around him. After brooding for who knows how long, Yuuri decided to find Conrad. He would know what to do, or at least help him ease his fears.

When Lasagna entered Wolfram's room she saw no one. She grinned; she had bet nothing would happen between The King and the prince today.

Yuuri found Conrad training with his soldiers. The brunette turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. At seeing Yuuri he told his soldiers to take a small brake and continue working if he didn't return in ten minutes.

"You look troubled, Your Majesty." He said kindly. He started walking away from the square and towards the inside of the castle.

"Is it true that someone is trying to kill Wolfram?" He asked worriedly. While thinking about it Yuuri may have exaggerated the matter a bit.

Conrad's smile gained a once of amusement. Whatever happened between Yuuri and his little brother?

"I assure you, Your Majesty, Wolfram is perfectly safe." Conrad said calmly. "He has loyal guards who would save him from any harm that may come upon him."

Yuuri sighed relieved.

Conrad smiled fondly; maybe he could help his brother and his king find a little happiness together.

"How is your relationship coming along, Your Majesty?" Conrad inquired.

Yuuri stiffened.

"We have no relationship, Conrato" Yuuri stated. "The engagement thing is impossible." Apparently Yuuri had a thing for calling the promise to be married 'The engagement thing'.

"Why is the 'engagement thing' so impossible?" Conrad asked softly. He knew if he pressed too hard, His Majesty would get defensive.

"Conrato! We can't have a relationship because we're both guys, obviously!" Yuuri exclaimed. He deflated a little and stopped walking "You understand, don't you Conrato?" He asked his godfather, who was standing beside him.

"Of course," He said "But I have learned along my life that love is not something to be rationalized, because it has no logical explanation. You must embrace it with your heart and stop your mind from trying to guide it."

The king stared at Conrad with confusion. Conrad waited for his statement to sink in. After two or three minutes Yuuri's face lost its uncertainty.

"You think I'm thinking too much." Yuuri grumbled.

"No." Conrad answered, his voice a kind and smooth melody. "I think you believe so strongly in the teachings that have been given to you that you don't want to go against them."

Yuuri gazed down and thought hard about his godfather's words. Again, after a long time, he said:

"You're saying that I'm blindly following lies?" The black-haired boy sounded hurt.

Conrad shook his head.

"Never," The soldier stated. "I am merely suggesting you stop your attempts at aiming to figure everything out with your mind and follow your heart."

"But my beliefs _are_ my heart; it's who I am." Yuuri insisted.

"Then you and I both have nothing to worry about." He smiled and started walking again leaving a very perplexed King behind.

The teenager followed the man who gave him his name lost in thought. Was this Conrad's way of saying he should give Wolfram a chance? No way, Conrad knew he wasn't gay. He must have misunderstood him somewhere, he _misunderstood_ him somewhere. But he had to admit he kind of had a point, he had been thinking too much. Maybe he should follow his advice and listen to his heart and not his mind where Wolfram was concerned. He had done that with everything else and now he had a peace alliance. What could possibly happen?

"Your Majesty!" A voice yelled.

Yuuri felt the impulse to hide behind something, and almost panicked when he made out where they were: In the hallway that connected the courtyard and the east side of the castle; all stone walls with no mailboxes or light posts

"Oh, Your Majesty, I am so relieved." Günter said as he stopped just in front of the king. "Gwendal said you were hiding away from us."

"We must proceed in the direction of the study and initiate our lessons at once," He continued, not even noticing the twitching of Yuuri's legs and the entertained smile in Conrad's face. "Today we shall learn valuable information concerning the Original King."

Yuuri halted his quest for escape routs at those words. He had always been interested in him and his insight or 'that wicked, evil, little brain of his' as Murata liked to call it.

"What are we waiting for, Günter?" The black-eyed boy inquired.

The professor's ayes glimmered even more and he proceeded to take the possessor of his admiration by the hand and began leading him en rout for the classroom.

Conrad was ditched and left watching them with a fond expression. He headed back to his soldiers thinking about life, how he was always left behind with his eyes wide open; it wasn't a bad thing since he always got to see the bigger picture, but the uselessness he felt was overwhelming. He could see what was going on and just stood there, watching. It made him feel guilty, like everything was his fault, since he knew how to help and did nothing. The air around him became melancholic as he remembered Julia. He had gotten her soul, knew how much she was willing to give up just to help and still chose to fight somewhere far away from her; he had not been able to save her.

A red lock of hair caught his sight and he saw Yozak. A pair of blue eyes sparkled.

"Hey there, Captain." He said with a wave of his hand. "Fine weather today."

Conrad smiled, all sad thoughts forgotten.

"Indeed it is." He said as his brown eyes became a little more alive. He overlooked the cold wind that bypassed them. "I can see a beautiful blue sky and a dazing red sun."

Yozak grinned.

"Why, thank you," He said with mock politeness. "Such a daring gentleman, you make me blush."

Conrad chuckled.

"Is good to have you back." The brunette said honestly.

"Is good to be back." Said the muscled man, taking a step closer at the same time Conrad strided in his direction.

Günter and Yuuri entered the room meant for studying at peace. The boy smiled; there was a fire that warmed the whole area. He sighed contentedly.

"This wintry season has only commenced and the iciness is already unbearable." Günter said after closing the door. He took one of the chairs that were close to the window and moved it near the fireplace. Yuuri watched him standing and caught Günter's aye as he straightened. Günter looked away before proceeding with his task and moving a second one.

"I prefer summer since I am a wind wielder." The purple-haired man said. "It is so much more problematic to catch balmy breezes in winter."

Yuuri made an 'm' sound.

"I like spring the best, not too warm, not too cold." Yuuri uttered.

"Yes! Spring is best!" Günter exclaimed. "Your Majesty, I cannot comprehend the extent of your wisdom."

Yuuri laughed awkwardly, his hand moved left and right in denial. Günter felt the urge to hug his happy king and his face lightened up somehow with merely thinking about it. Yuuri gulped and hurried to the grate.

"Let's start, Günter." The boy suggested.

"Yes, of course." Günter answered with ease. He went to a huge bookcase that took up most of the left wall. A thick tome with a leather cover was picked up with care.

"Ne, Günter, why are most of your books so old? Can't you buy new ones? Not that you have to or anything, I mean, they look more, err, sophisticated an' all."

Günter's look turned thoughtful, his eyesight became distant.

"They are all first edition." He finally looked at Yuuri. "Several pieces of information are changed throughout time, nearly all is inaccurate."

"How come?" The learning youth asked.

"Well, most were censurated by previous scholars, since they believed certain specifics was not intended for the general public."

"Oh," He said. "Were they right?"

"Perhaps they were, I have no right to judge them." He sat done on the chair as he told the other this.

"So… Is it ok for me to learn?" The black eyed human asked.

"You_ are_ The King." Was the short answer.

Günter phased through the book, apparently searching for something, while Yuuri waited. The boy couldn't sit still so he began playing with his hair.

"Ah, I found it at last." The academic exclaimed.

"Found what?" Yuuri asked.

"As I informed you before, we will study The Originator today." The purple-eyed man repeated.

"Oh yeah," The boy answered. "What am I gonna learn today?"

"About That Creature's army." He responded. "It is most likely to be helpful when I instruct you about conflicts further away in time, since the structure is in essence the same."

"Oh," He said. "Well, that's good I guess."

"Yes, it is. We shall begin with The Originator and his five generals. Th-"

"He had generals?" He interrupted.

"Yes, He had. They were extremely powerful and knew not the meaning of mercy. They were divided like a compass rose, later they decided to have another general coordinate central since He was always in an unpredictable rampage. The-"

"You just said the evil guy was just rioting around? How come he was commanding people?"

"Their ranks were not bestowed upon them by Him, they simply took them."

Yuuri frowned; he didn't understand.

"How?" He asked confused.

"Well, they merely took benefit of the state of affairs." Günter explained and decided to elaborate more after seeing his ruler's brow draw even closer together. "They could not control what the Originator did, but what happened afterward was entirely at their disposal."

Yuuri thought about Günter words. _MerelytookbenefitofithestateofaffairsMerelytookbenefitofthestateofaffairsMerelytookbenefitofithestateofaffairsMerelytookbenefitofthestateofaffairsMerelytookbenefitofthestateofaffair._ Oh, he got it now.

"That's awful! Fighting like that!" Yuuri was sounded horrified.

"Indeed, it is barbarian to fancy killing in such fashion." The demon said soberly.

"What happened to them?" The boy asked after he had calmed down.

"Well, We only have specific documentation of the death of two of them, but we do have various facts about how East and West deceased. I-"

"Why are you calling them like that? Didn't they have names?" Yuuri interposed again.

"I deem they did, but we were not fortunate enough to find out."

"Oh," He answered and oddly as it sounds, he noticed his teacher's eagerness to keep talking. "Sorry, Günter, keep enlightening me." He had learned that word from Wolfram. The blond had used it in one of their discussions and had mocked him restlessly when he noticed the black-haired boy didn't know what it meant. Yuuri had then promised himself he would read the dictionary from time to time, or more likely, start asking Conrad the definition of random words.

Günter's eyes gleamed.

"Thank you, If I evoke correctly East and West passed away concurrently in a lone battle down the coast, I believe our first King and The Grate Sage united forces to defeat them." He said with a two fingers touching his chin lightly.

"South was murdered by The Originator's puppets when he endeavored to force them into his binding." The lavender-haired man revealed. "As for North, he was slain at The Battle of The Souls."

"How?" The King queried.

Günter's face went blank for a moment.

"I cannot recall the details. I do not have any manuscripts about it here, but I believe there exists some sort of record at the library." He articulated at last. "If you are willing, Your Majesty, we can head there and uncover the answers."

"We don't have to Günter-" Yuuri said.

"I have been meaning to read that tome yet again, what accurate timing." He exclaimed. "Let us get going, Your Majesty!"

The taller man took his King's hand and rushed to the door; not caring about the burning fire or the book left strangely hanging on a chair.

Günter was apparently on a hurry and Yuuri was left trying to catch up to him at full speed. They crossed a couple of hallways before the instructor slowed down to a light jog. The courtyard was passed without noticing a green-eyed look that was oddly amused at seeing The Demon King being dragged by an excited moron.

They reached the library at last and the half-human was finally allowed to rest. The white-dressed man opened the door mildly and peeped inside, before opening the door roughly and rushing inside.

"Your Highness!" A high voiced was heard. "What a pleasure it is to encounter you here."

"Yes, it is." Another tone replied. "Are you here to teach Shibuya?"

"Yes, I am." Günter answered. "I was asked about The Battle of The Souls."

Yuuri entered the room to see a thoughtful Murata standing in front of his teacher. Ken's expression changed when he noticed his friend, an evil smile stole his face.

"Since when are you interested in wars?" The Grate Sage inquired.

"I'm not." Was the answer.

"Yes, only in how to prevent them." He said. "Do you want me to tell you about that fight? My version is probably truer than the history records."

"Would you be willing to tell?" The older man called out.

"Of course, but you may want to take a sit; it is a long story."

They headed to the small lounged that was right by the windows, just before the rows of bookshelves started. The demon was excited to his bones, the half-human was not as eager and it show on his look, while the human was amused; somehow he always seemed to be.

The mischievous youth made himself comfortable in one of the biggest armchairs in the sitting room, a smug, content smile on his lips. His face turned serious and his eyes grim.

"Well, that battle was quite hard. The hostilities had been going on for quite a long period of time and we were losing ground, most of our men had fallen and the rest were starting to lose hope. The Original King wanted to do something about it, since he thought we could not give up, we had already gotten so far. He ended up picking a small group of men to infiltrate the enemy's territory and inflict as much damage as possible. I figured out his plans too late, he had left by the time I placed all the pieces together, so I decided to help him." The Wise Man's eyes looked melancholic, like he was remembering something fond. "I took a trivial portion of our militia and followed him. When we got there we found our imprudent leader fighting a general and his men trying to hold off a bigger force. My companions rushed into battle and the fight evened somewhat. The sparing went on for hours until we slowly found ourselves victorious. It was an important victory for us, helped us bring the fighting spirit back to our people."

Yuuri was surprised; the story hadn't been long.

"Why is it called The Battle of The Souls?" He asked curiously.

The perverted youth smiled; he had been waiting for that question.

"It was a strange combat. After the fighting was over small lights surrounded the field, and each beam floated over each body. It was a beautiful view, all the glows surrounded the departed soldiers and they seemed to be at peace. Survivors then started calling the skirmish 'The Battle of The Souls'." He said, his smile widening and his glasses flashing. "They were rumors though, that said a beautiful lady clothed in white appeared. Supposedly those lights showed up with her, as to have a dramatic effect on all the demons watching. She was said to be a messenger of love, sent to take the souls of those who went down on battle and deliver them to their lovers."

"Such a romantic tale!" The overdramatic man said. His eyes were forming hearts and his hands were joined together in front of his chest.

"Yes, there is one particular story about her that I consider beautiful." Ken glanced suspiciously at his schoolmate. "The story says she found a dying man who asked her to deliver a message, she answered she would. He then told her he wanted her to tell another demon named Hemon he loved him. She smiled softly and reassured him any love letter confided to her would, without doubt, be consigned. He smiled sadly and confessed they weren't lovers, he had always denied any love he had ever felt for him, and now he regretted terribly. She consoled him by saying he would understand, since his love was pure. He didn't ask how she knew; he needed to believe her. And so, the soldier died lamenting never giving Hemon a chance."

"Oh! How lamentable! And yet so magnificent in its sorrow!" He cried.

"Yes," Murata's glasses still had eerie light. "Sound familiar?"

Yuuri moped. He hadn't done anything yet and Ken was still making fun of him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said turning away.

Murata smirked.

"You know, Günter, there is a book about them in section Z. Why don't you look for them?" The Great Sage asked.

"What a wonderful idea! I will be right back." Günter exclaimed and advanced to the farthest corner of the library.

The boy with the spectacles shifted his attention from the retreating back of the hyperactive man to his best friend's face.

"Have you made any progress with Wolfram?" He asked gazing directly on Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri laughed awkwardly.

"Progress? How?" He asked nervously. Murata raised a black eyebrow. "Well… not really…"

"Yes, I heard you blew it last night." He stated.

"I didn't blow it!" He shouted. Ken scrutinized him. "Well, maybe a little… But! It was his fault! He is always so jealous!"

"Have you ever stopped to think why?" The wise man inquired.

"'Cause his always so full of himself?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

Ken sighed dramatically and shook his head helplessly.

"You are so hopeless, Shibuya." He declared. He proceeded with his explanation. "You know how you smile at everyone and everything?"

The King nodded uncertainly.

"Have you thought that everyone who smiles at Wolfram must be flirting with him?" He reasoned. "He _is_ gorgeous, so it's natural."

Yuuri had a confused expression on his face. He didn't like what his friend said. Was everybody really hitting on the flaxen boy all the time? If they were, he was surprised he hadn't seen a large quantity of people walking around half-burned.

"What has any of that got to do with me?" He asked making the other youth sigh again in exasperation.

"If everyone who smiles at him is flirting and you smile at everyone," He said slowly and patiently. "Wouldn't he think you were always flirting?"

The King still appeared to be confused. He still did no understand the connection between the two situations.

"Yuuri, listen carefully." He said. "For Wolfram a smile equals flirting."

Yuuri thought forcefully about those words. People who smiled at Wolfram were flirting, Yuuri was always smiling at others, and everyone who smiled was flirting, Wolfram thought Yuuri was flirting because he smiled a lot, hence Wolfram yelling at him and calling him a cheater. He went over it in his head again and then, he went over it again.

"Oh…" He breathed at last. "I get it now."

Murata smiled satisfied. Things were sure to get interesting.

"Good luck, Yuuri." Murata told him as he stood up. "I'm leaving."

"So soon?" He asked. "Why?"

"I didn't come here just to have fun. If I don't leave before your loving teacher comes back I won't be able to finish everything I have to do." He said cheerfully. "See 'ya."

The Great Sage left the room and walked towards Gwendal's office humming softly.

Yuuri went inside his room to find his bed being currently used by a certain infuriating person. Yuuri smiled. Wolfram was using the whole bed, which was a good sign. He changed to his pajama and pushed Wolfram aside. Yuuri slept without thinking about the last smile of the day.

The night came and went without any incident. Dawn was about to brake out when two voices where heard.

"Wolfram! Why did you wake me up so early!?" Yuuri yelled. "It's not even day yet!"

"If you want to find a good spot to practice and get back before dinner we have to leave early!" Wolfram yelled back.

Yuuri shut up and stood up. He picked up some clothes and started to change.

"Still, it's so early. I bet you only want me to suffer…"

"I heard that." Wolfram said annoyed. "It's not that early, wimp."

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri whined.

"Then stop being one." Wolfram countered annoyed. He turned around and caught him in the middle of pulling up his pants. Wolfram blushed and stared at him.

He watched Yuuri's body slowly. He was well built and his muscles well shaped. Wolfram turned around before he was seen. Took his clothes and changed out of his negligee to take his mind off the other's body.

Wolfram finished dressing before Yuuri and used this opportunity to yell at him and take out his frustration.

"Hurry up, wimp!" Wolfram hollered. "We don't have all the time in the world!"

"I _know_," Yuuri replied. He looked at Wolfram, "Why are you so blushed?"

"Not your business!" Wolfram blushed harder, bawled and slammed the door on his way out.

"What's eating him?" Yuuri mused. "Seriously… "

They managed to have breakfast and fetch everything they needed in an hour. They were currently heading south of the castle with three of Wolfram's escort accompanying them. They were traveling at a slow pace because it was a beautiful morning, and Yuuri felt like admiring the view.

"Where are we going, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram looked at the sky and considered all the places they could go. He didn't really cared where they went as long as they were together.

"Were do _you_ want to go, Yuuri?" Wolfram said at last. Yuuri was surprised and Wolfram gave him a dirty look. "Fine, then will go where I want to go."

"Ah, don't get mad." Yuuri pouted. "I want to go somewhere sunny 'cause it's cold."

Wolfram stared at him for a second too long and then grinned.

"I know just the place for that."

They had been riding for little more than three hour and his butt was starting to hurt. No matter where he looked everything was the same, some trees, a few big rocks, and nothing more. He was bored.

"Hey, Wolfram. Are we there yet?" Yuuri whimpered. "When are we gonna start training?"

"We _are_ training." Wolfram said. "It's called endurance and you seriously need it."

Yuuri's face made a silent 'o' and he shut up. He stayed quiet for a minute and was about to say something about the cold weather just for the sake of speaking, when Wolfram pointed at somewhere ahead of them.

"We're here, Yuuri!" He exclaimed happily.

Behind them, Wolfram's guards shuddered. They remembered this place. Wolfram brought them here to train one time, and it had been horrible. He had been strict and they had been completely humiliated. To know people said Wolfram went easy on The King. They shuddered even harder when they saw their captain's cheerful smile.

Trees and big rocks covered the place. It had some spots that were clear of everything but grass and others that were covered by fallen trees or rocks positioned together. It looked like an obstacle course.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram. Was he obviously hoping him would be able to ride Ao through that? He was insane. Wolfram looked at Yuuri.

"Come on, we'll go slow at first." Wolfram said calmly. "Just follow me."

He moved to the right and suddenly stopped. He gazed at his lookouts.

"You guys too." Wolfram said. Their face must have showed fear because he smirked. "Don't worry we'll go real slow. "

He moved forward at a walk. Guiding his white horse through the obstacles. They were going moving carefully around the objects, not jumping. They had been doing it for a while, gradually increasing speed and stopping constantly to eat at Yuuri's pleas for food and rest, when Wolfram stopped. The king was sweaty and dirty; he had fallen more than a few times.

"Guys, you can rest now." Wolfram said. Yuuri moaned and tried to get down from his horse. "What are you doing, Yuuri? We're not done yet."

"What?! Are you mad?!" Yuuri yelled. "I'm dieing here. How come they can rest and I can't?"

"Because they are better than you, you're The King, they didn't ask me to train them and you're a wimp." He said. "It's gonna be easy, come on."

"Fine" Yuuri said grumpily; he was hungry, they had eaten lunch about four hours ago.

Wolfram gracefully jumped down his horse as Yuuri watched with envy, life was so not fair. He headed towards Yuuri. He jumped on the younger boy's horse, leaning on the backside of the animal for support.

"What are you doing, Wolfram?" Asked Yuuri.

Wolfram was seated behind Yuuri, his hands on the black-headed boy's waist.

"We're going to gallop around the course." Wolfram said matter-of-factly. "But you're a wimp, and you'll probably fall. That's why I'm going to help you."

Yuuri thought about complaining, but it made sense and Wolfram's presence made him feel safe. And his hands sent him an evanescent jolt of pleasure.

They started from walking into a full gallop. Wolfram was telling him what to do, whispering in his ear. He held him tighter whenever they jumped and took his hands when he lost control.

"Go left, Yuuri." Wolfram said. He was hugging Yuuri from behind, closer to him than he was a few seconds ago.

Yuuri got distracted by the soldier's touch and went right, away from their guards. Wolfram tried to take his hand and pull back the reigns, but Yuuri jumped at the contact, losing control of the beast. They were moving fast and towards a rock formation.

"Yuuri, stop!"

"I can't!!"

Wolfram hugged His King tighter and leaped to the side. They were rolling on the ground and were separated. Wolfram went farther away from Yuuri into a side of the place hat was almost completely covered by trees.

Wolfram groaned. He probably got a lot of scratches and bruises. He sat up slowly. He rubbed his head and looking around. A shadow moved to his right and he spined. He saw a rustle of leaves and a twinkle of red, then, it was gone.

Wolfram walked in the direction of the movement. He was being cautious, but nothing seemed to be there. He saw that red shine again. The blond leaned down and picked it up. It appeared to be an earring of sorts, a red earring.

Just then, he felt something touch his shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I tried to keep the characters true to themselves using the dialogue and I hope it worked.

Yuuri's personality

The first thing we notice about him is his kind heart. How he always so understands and is not quick to jump to conclusions, which makes everybody love him.

I see Yuuri as a listener, not the kind of person that would talk and talk and talk, at least not when he is not nervous, to me that means that even though people think he is amazing, he is not a social person. If he makes friends it is not because he was the one who started the conversation. It's more likely the other person approached him first. I say this because whenever he is with people he doesn't know, he starts rambling nonsense and when he is told he is going to meet someone he get self-conscious which means he is not used to that kind of things.

He is brave, impulsive and stubborn. He shares those characteristics with Wolfram, but shows them in a different way. He is the type to decide something and not consider the consequences or means, causing others to actually work out the way things are going to be done.

He is also open an honest and according to us keen to denial. He doesn't seem to be a guy who denies the tings he doesn't like but like I said before, he forgets everything when he sets his mind on something, like he did with the refusal of the engagement. I think we need him to be like that in order for his relation with Wolfram to work.


	2. Crimson Conclusions

Before you read this you need to **read chapter one again** because I **wrote new stuff** in it. I also edited it and erased the prologue, since it wasn't one, just the first part of chapter one so I merged it with said chapter.

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, but I love it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The soul would have no rainbow  if the eye had no tear. -- Unknown

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wolfram looked behind him and saw no one. He stood up and trailed his eyes carefully around his surroundings; there was truly nobody there, or at least he couldn't see anyone.

"Wolfram!" The soldier twirled and noticed Yuuri running toward him. "Are you ok?" He asked out if breath.

"I'm fine." Wolfram answered frowning. He surveyed the red object on his hand again, he didn't know why, but it was making him feel uneasy.

Yuuri scrutinized his friend and decided something wasn't right. He took Wolfram by the shoulder and turned him around, inspecting every single spot on his body. After the third or fourth spin the gaze had become too intense for Wolfram, so he glared at Yuuri and walked a few steps back.

"I said I was fine!" He yelled.

"You don't look fine!" Yuuri countered.

"How the hell would _you _know?!" Wolfram howled.

"Because I'm looking right at you!" Yuuri shouted, walking closer to the reason of his anger.

"That doesn't mean you can't tell weather or not I'm fine!" The blond screamed.

"Yes, it does!" He bellowed as he took yet another stepped forward.

"No, it doesn't!" Hollered the prince as he too moved nearer.

"It does too!" The king bawled, his face inches apart from Wolfram's.

"Why?!" Demanded the boy

"Because I said so!" Noses touching, Yuuri screeched.

"You are a _wimp_!" Cried Wolfram.

"I'm KING!!" Yuuri barked.

"A WIMPY KING!!" The older teen retorted.

"Don't call m-!"

"Lord Wolfram, Your Majesty!!" The three guards were dashing in their direction.

They stopped a few yards away from them and were watching their superiors edgily. Yuuri noticed their looks and straightened, looking confused. Wolfram, on the other hand, had a red tinge in his face; he knew what does looks meant, and was grateful his king didn't.

"Are you all right, Lord Wolfram?" The tallest among the three asked, and after a moment of hesitation. "Is His Majesty ok as well?"

"We are fine." Wolfram said. He glared at Yuuri when he became aware of the fact that the wimp was most likely to disagree.

"Let's go, Yuuri." Wolfram declared after he saw the sky. "It's getting late."

The black haired boy looked up as well and decided his accidental fiancé was right, the day was starting to go dark.

The five of them headed back in silence. The fair-head's escort seemed to be angry at their ruler for some reason or another, the flaxen boy was trying to walk normally, hiding any discomfort he may be feeling, and the king, well, let's just say he was thinking about other things.

When they reached their start point Wolfram felt irritation building up inside of him and he would be damned if he kept it in check.

"Yuuri!" The golden-haired royal looked daggers at his leader.

"What?!" He replied looking crossed. "I haven't done anything yet!"

"Exactly!" Wolfram shouted.

The dark-haired youth glanced around trying to find a reason for the boy's anger and only saw four horses resting. Ups. He had an idea about the other boy's anger, but maybe the blond would be willing to help if that meant going home faster.

The noble finished his scolding with a cold voice. "If you think I'll help you search for your horse, you are out of your mind."

Yuuri froze.

"I wasn't thinking that!" He yelled.

Wolfram's glare intensified as he sat down on a rock, his eyes never left the other boy's.

"Ok, maybe I did," Yurri started. "But I wasn't gonna ask!"

An elegant eyebrow was raised.

"Yeah! I know you got hurt, so…" He didn't finished the sentence, he knew what would happen if he did.

The noble sighed. His leg stung, he would probably get a huge purple mark by tomorrow morning; the rest of his felt body rigid. He glimpsed at his picket, if Yuuri went alone, it would be hours before he found Ao.

"Go with him." He ordered his sentries.

Reluctance showed itself in everyone's faces. None of them were willing to leave the temperamental youth alone, especially when he was bruised.

"It wasn't a suggestion." He stated with an edge in his voice.

The courtier was left alone in less than ten seconds.

He took out the earring and studied it. He raised it and viewed the red light reflected by it. It appeared to be some sort of jewel even if he had never seen it before, not that he was very knowledgeable about sparklers. Maybe his mother would recognize it.

The prince had been waiting for about fifteen minutes and his patience was growing thin at an incredibly fast pace.

"Idiotic wimp loosing his horse and then taking hours to find it. The moment he gets back I'm gonna fry him alive and then rip his body in tiny little piece. Yes, then he'll become food for the stupid horse he lost because he is a moronic wimp and he deserves it and so much more suffering for making me wait like this." He muttered under his breath.

If they didn't show up in thirty second he was going to send a flame message and order them to hurry. He finally smiled while he thought about it; he could still remember when Gwendal had taught him how to communicate with fire.

It had been before the war, when everyone was careless and at peace, Conrad had gone on a mission and Wolfram wanted to tell him how much he missed his Little-Big brother. The oldest son had insisted it was unnecessary and refused to help him write a letter. The blond child had potted long enough and the dark-haired man had finally agreed, but he still has some pride left, so instead of assisting him in putting his pen to paper, he had educated him in the art of blaze correspondence.

It was a mess, not only was Gwendal an earth-wielder, he was also not known for being a tolerant man, resulting in a fed up demon and Wolfram not closer to mastering the technique. The taller man had almost given up in explaining how the flames flew at full speed to the destination his master had pictured and then formed words or pictures according to the purposed of said message when Yozak appeared out of the blue and taunted him into continuing the teaching. In the end, Gwendal repeated the steps to his younger brother slowly and waited for Wolfram to get it right. The prince surprised everyone when he succeeded in sending a small note to his mother in the other end of the castle. The queen had been so pleased she had ended up boasting about his genius of a lad, and caused her oldest son to frown and glare at a laughing Yozak, even if he was forced to admit it was impressive; he had not expected his baby brother to accomplish it, he was only hoping to shut him up.

Wolfram was awoken from his dreamlike state by the sound of approaching footsteps. He looked up to see a meek-looking Yuuri holding the rein of his dark horse and his guards walking behind him either looking diverted or annoyed. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" He directed his question at his King.

""Why do you always assume I did something?!" He squeaked with indignation.

"Are you gonna say you didn't do anything?" He asked. Now both of his eyebrows were lifted. "Because I'm sure they'll disagree." He pointed at his sentries with his head when he spoke.

Yuuri looked nervously at the people behind him and gulped; he was sure they'd listen to Wolfram instead of him.

"It doesn't matter." He said at last. "Let's go home before it gets dark."

"Such a wimp, retreating so easily." Wolfram whispered low enough to look like he was talking to himself, but with certain volume Yuuri was able to hear.

"Hey!" The King exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"But it's true." The guy in need of temper-management lessons said as an arrogant expression formed on his face.

The human half-pouted, half-glared at the arrogant boy, making the before mentioned demon smile even more.

"Whatever," He articulated looking away. "Let's go."

Wolfram mounted his horse slowly and still managed to get ready before Yuuri. They waited for their ruler to finish and tuned they way they had come from.

The five habitants of The Demon Kingdom headed to the castle at a lazy pace, because even though they knew it was getting late, they were still tired and had no desire to hurry.

By the time everyone got to the castle, both princes, the princess and the tutor were worried.

"Wolfram! Yuuri!" Greta yelled as she walked to the castle gate.

The blonde jumped gracefully down of his horse and waited for Greta to reach him. When she did, he lifted her up and placed her on his white mare. The child smiled and leaned forward putting her head just in front Wolfram's.

"You took so long!" She whined. "I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry Greta, we lost track of time." The noble stated as he stroked the hair of the pouting girl.

Yuuri approached the two after giving Ao to Dorcas. He was walking slowly seeing as his whole body felt stiff; he didn't want to think about tomorrow. Once he was behind them he spread his arms.

"Come on, Greta," He said tiredly. "It's time to go to bed."

Greta twisted and jumped into her ruler's arms'. She wrapped her little appendages around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Ok." She whispered against his collar.

They went inside the castle as the prince watched. He caressed his mount's neck, and leaded her towards the stables. Whilst he walked he thought about the day. The wimp had fallen as much as he had expected. He knew the half-human wouldn't want to train with him again, and even if the thought saddened him, his heart told him it was better this way. If Yuuri wanted space then he would give it to him without having to be asked; he did not want to make his love guilty. Since guilt was the only reason that could push the human into willingly spend time with him, or so he believed.

He opened the building's door and walked inside pulling his stallion along. Dorcas saw him and was drawing nearer when he received a death glare from the soldier. All of his guards had already dismounted and settled their horses in their places, and the helper, who was obviously the only one left, was about to flee considering the fear the blonde could see in his eyes. The noble loved this time of the day, when he could brush his steed and forget about everything else, relaxing in the peaceful atmosphere.

The man-at-arms left the place as soon as he could without seeming to be a scared cat. Wolfram sighed contentedly and began to take the chair off his mare. As soon as he finished he picked up a brush and commenced combing his charger.

"You were away longer that we had expected." Said a soft voice.

"That's your fault for assuming we'd get back at whatever hour you imagined, Lord Weller." The demon answered.

The warrior smiled kindly and walked closer to his younger brother while he glared at him. The teenager rolled on his heel, turning his back on the brunette.

"Everything went well." The brown-haired man articulated this not as a question.

Wolfram's eyed softened.

"Yes." He whispered at ease.

He looked behind his shoulder at the man he pretended not to consider family. The aristocrat felt too happy to bother with pretences. Conrad smiled again. He patted his back on his way out.

"You can go to the kitchen if you find yourself hungry." The warrior said. "Or ask one of the maids to bring it over to your room."

"Goodbye, Weller." He uttered without emotion.

Their relation had gotten better along the years. But the fire mage was too proud to call Conrad by his name. Although, considering Yuuri's influence, all signs pointed to a good relationship that promised to get even better.

The fire-wielder finished up and left the stables. He walked up the stairs of the entrance to the palace, and was surprised when it turned out to be a simple task, because despite having dark marks, product of a sensitive and ivory skin, he did not feel any pain.

He arrived at his and Yuuri's bedroom without having supper since he was real tired and extremely lazy. He opened the door and saw both his fiancé and daughter sleeping together. He was smiling when he closed the entrance and walked to the closet. Before climbing on the bed, he changed into his pink nightgown and right before he closed his eyes Greta snuggled close to him, making fall in a blissful dream with a serene smile plastered on his rosy lips.

The next morning was sort of peaceful.

"Yuuri! Wake up!" Wolfram shouted as he took the covers of the bed and pulled on them hard.

Yuuri rolled and shrank into a ball prior to a shiver that took control of his whole being. He opened an eye halfway and saw the blonde with his hands on his hips glaring at him. Greta was standing beside him with an entertained expression. She was spending way too much time with Conrad and Murata he thought absentmindedly.

"What…?" The king said groggily.

"Wake up!" Greta declared in a high tone. "It's already noon!"

"What?!" The half-human cried. "Gwendal is going to kill me!"

"Whatever," Wolfram pronounced carelessly while he waved a hand vaguely around. He paused after walking through the door and looked at the other boy. "Hurry up."

Yuuri jumped off the bed and hurried to the closet where he stored all of is uniforms, passing a tray of food on the way.

"Greta, can you go outside?" Yuuri asked with his clothes folded on his hands.

"Ok." She said "There's food on the table."

Greta closed the door on her way out and found Wolfram already on the other side of the hallway.

"You leaving?" She asked. "Aren't you gonna wait for Yuuri?"

"No." He answered shortly, and seemed to remember whom he was talking to be cause he decided to elaborate. "I have training today."

"Oh, Good luck!" She said.

She turned around when the door opened. Yuuri closed the entrance to his room behind him and smiled at the sentries. He looked around and frowned.

"Where's Wolfram?" he asked his daughter.

"He said he had training." She answered smiling. "He told me not to wake you cause you trained hard yesterday and we had breakfast with everyone and they asked us about you and Günter said you didn't love him anymore and Wolfram snapped at him and told everyone you were asleep and Gwendal frowned and Conrad was smiling and then Wolfram asked Gwendal to let you sleep in and Gwendal frowned more and Conrad smiled more and Anissina smirked and Wolfram blushed and I asked him why he was blushing and he blushed more and Anissina laughed and said love was beautiful and Conrad smiled more and Günter got teary-eyed and Gwendal's wrinkles weren't so many anymore and Wolfram was red and murmured something like 'I'm so glad mother is not here' and then he sat down and glared at everyone and everyone was smiling at him and than we had breakfast and then we finished we came to wake you up."

She took Yuuri's hand and leaded him to the dinning room while she hummed softly to herself.

"Wolfram taught me this song." She sang happily. "He is really good at playing the v-" She covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Good at playing the what?" He asked his curiosity had been spiked.

"I promised not to tell, so I'm not telling!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, not even to me?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

"No." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms in a Wolfram-like manner.

She had been spending too much time with the blond as well the king mussed.

"Not even if I beg?" He inquired. He sounded a little deflated.

"No." She verbalized in a final manner. Her face turned mischievous. "But he might tell you if you ask him."

"Yeah." His expression matched hers.

They walked together the rest of the way in silence.

The blond soldier was training with Conrad in the courtyard. The war hero coached him once a week, since he was still young and could learn so much more, or so he was told. Wolfram was supposed to take classes with a few older demons that were humble enough to admit the half-human was better than them and considered being instructed by him an honor, but he was family so he had a few privileges; the dark-haired man would tutor him before the other group, while they waited and then he would school them together.

Sometimes Günter and even Gwendal would join them, but mostly they were always the same people training and watching. The students were always Conrad's guards, some nobles and few commoners, since the brown-eyed man made no distinctions between social classes and birthplaces. The audience, on the other hand, was always changing with Wolfram's escort being the only exception.

The Lord was sweating and losing, but not about to give up. He readied his sword and charged forward. Conrad dodged the strike and swung his wooden sword at his younger brother, stopping hairs away from his neck.

"Take a break, Wolfram." He said.

"No," The boy responded panting. "We're not… done yet… "

Conrad looked at him closely. The prince was panting hard, his shoulders and chest doing sharp up and down motions, the look on his face, however, was set in a determined and unmovable expression. The brunette sighed. Wolfram had decided not to quit and was not going to let himself be persuaded otherwise, even if he seemed more tired than usual.

"All right," The warrior relented. "But only once more. Then you will take a break."

The people gathered around were smiling and had a knowing air around them. They had seen this act many times. The little sibling would get stubborn and Conrad would almost always give in. It continued to surprise some, how the Lion who was always so strict caved in so easily when it came to the small lord, and sometimes even the King.

"Whatever." The noble answered.

He rushed forward again and attacked the older one. The half-breed's blade clashed against the other sword; the friction causing sparks. Wolfram jumped aside and assailed again. This time Conrad ducked and then struck at the blonde. The younger prince managed to block the assault, but staggered a few steps back. The more experienced warrior took the opportunity and lambasted the teen. The boy took a few blows before dropping his sword and falling to his knees.

Wolfram's breath was coming in sharp gasps. He blinked rapidly a few times; his vision was getting blurry. He saw the world around him darken slightly and felt the ground shift beneath him. Conrad rushed to his little brother when he witnessed him tumbling even closer to the ground. The soldier's forehead was almost touching the floor when the veteran took him by the shoulders and slanted him towards his chest; letting him rest there.

Wolfram distinguished the silhouette of the man embracing him before feeling a burning sensation spread throughout his whole body starting by his thigh, right where his pocket was playing host to a strange crimson object. He stiffened and his face reflected the pain he was sensing. The teacher felt his heart drop to his feet, like it had been forcefully pulled and held his brother a little tighter.

The green-eyed boy bit his lip to stop the cry that was forming in his throat and caused tiny drops of blood to slide down his chin before they gently touched his older brother's jacket. He gripped Conrad's arm and his back arched. The brunette watched his precious sibling as a silent scream formed in his mouth, right before he fell unconscious.

The man lifted him and ran through the crowd that had formed around them, heading to Giesela's office. He sprinted all the way to the place. He earned a few odd looks and ignored everyone, pushing out of the way all obstacles, alive or not.

He slammed the door open and found Giesela and Anissina talking. The jade-haired medic leaped off her chair and pointed to a bed in the corner. Conrad placed the boy gently on the bed.

"What happened?" She asked glancing at the male.

"I don't know." He said in an almost calm way. "He was fine, then he was not."

Anissina looked from her place on the other side of the room and grimaced. The blond was paper-white and barely breathing.

"Move." The doctor told Conrad.

Conrad nodded and strolled to where the inventor was sitting, She gazed at him for a few moments before turning to watch Giesela pouring healing magic into her patient.

"He was fine then he was not?" She asked without turning to look at him.

"Yes," He answered frowning.

"Think it was some sort of curse?" She inquired thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't know" He replied honestly. "I cannot sense magic."

"I know," She said finally glanced at him. "But didn't you notice any strange reaction from the others who where with you?"

He thought for a second and decided he didn't see any indications that the nobles around him perceived any evil spell, but he had been too absorbed in the spar to be sure.

"I didn't glimpse at any changes, but I cannot guarantee anything. " He stated.

"I see," She said. "Is he getting any better?"

Conrad didn't answer. When he realized she hadn't been loud enough to be talking to the lime-eyed woman he raised an eyebrow.

"At sword fighting, you mean?" He asked almost amused and still worried. "Yes, quite."

"Don't seem so surprised." She exclaimed smugly. "I know everything that happens in this palace."

Conrad would have chuckled had he not been so concerned.

"He's fine." The red-haired female said with confidence. "He's the king's fiancé after all."

"Yes, he is fine." Giesela stated as she sat down on a chair. "I don't know what happened but it stopped after I began diving him my healing magic."

"What does it mean?" He asked relieved.

"I'm not sure," She said looking at Wolfram. "But it wasn't magic. At least not any curses I know of."

That didn't help at all. If it hadn't been an enemy then something as internally wrong with the blond and Giesela didn't know what it was. Conrad walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Wolfram was respiring normally and his face didn't look as pale as it did before.

"I think it's best for him to sleep in the infirmary tonight." The physician said. "Why don't you take him there later?"

Conrad nodded

"Are you sure he is well?" he asked.

"Positive." She said reassuringly. "It is like nothing occurred in the first place."

"Alright," He articulated as he stood up. "I'll look in anon."

Giesela smiled and nodded.

Conrad went outside and close the door after him, leaving the two women and his now sleeping brother alone.

Yuuri was signing papers while Gwendal explained the purpose of each and all of the documents, when Conrad opened the door and stepped inside.

"Conrato!" Yuuri exclaimed. "You've come to my rescue!"

Gwendal glared at the young King and made him cower and slide downwards a little.

"May I speak to you, Gwendal?" He asked his older brother.

The green-clad man nodded and looked pointedly at Yuuri, who gulped and flew out the door. Gwendal gazed at his brother and motioned to a chair.

"Do you have any news?" The brunette inquired.

"No," He answered and scowled. "But the Great Sage knows something."

Gwendal glowered even more.

"That boy loves to talk in circles." He said humorlessly.

"Indeed," Conrad agreed. "Did he say something about Wolfram's harasser?"

"A bunch of drivel I would say." He replied exasperated.

"And yet everything he says has an unusual way of being true." The younger male stated.

Gwendal nodded.

"Something about old enemies and mistaken identities." The blue-eyed man said at last. "And love in the air."

Conrad raised an eyebrow. That did not mean anything useful, but knowing the Wise Man it was probably all the information they needed.

"Wolfram fainted." He commented uneasily.

"Why?" The advisor demanded.

"I don't know." He responded softly. "Giesela said she did not recognize any curses, but…"

Gwendal nodded.

"One of your men and one of mine should be enough." He said after a moment of thought. "And tell the lookouts at the gate Wolfram is not allowed outside."

"He won't be happy." The warrior uttered.

"I don't care." He articulated shortly.

"All right," He said and stood up. "I will see you at dinner."

"Tell His Majesty to come inside." He called at the other man.

Conrad smiled and closed the door. He searched the hallway for Yuuri and found him leaning on one of the many windows.

"Gwendal said to tell you to go back in the room." The godfather said.

Yuuri looked at him and sighed.

"It' endless." He complained.

"I'm sure it's not so bad." The chocolate-haired man reasoned.

"It is!" He exclaimed raising his hands in the air. "He's getting back at me for staying with Wolfram the other day!"

Conrad chuckled.

"I don't think he is." He disputed gently. "Did you have fun yesterday?"

Yuuri stopped at the abrupt change of topic.

"It was awful!" He yelled. "Wolfram is so mean! I don't know how his students stand it!"

Conrad lifted and eyebrow.

"Stand it?" He asked.

"His training! It's inhuman!" He cried. "And he can make fun of you because he's doing it as well and he doesn't even sweat a drop!"

Conrad smile amused. He remembered someone telling him wonders regarding the discipline of Wolfram's soldiers.

"He is the teacher of the new recruits for a reason." He said.

"Because you don't want new members in the army?" He asked expectantly.

"No," He verbalized smiling. "To teach them to obey authority."

"Yeah," The boy replied with a voice full of sarcasm. Then his expression changed and he smiled as well. "I guess it works wonders even if you almost die exercising."

The King waved goodbye and headed to Gwendal's office. The affairs of State manager glanced at the boy. The Demon King sat at the desk and mentally prepared himself for a long time of boredom.

"Firm this stack of paper and you are done." The demon said stiffly.

Yuuri looked down at the documents and was surprised. The pile the man had pointed at was small.

"Only those?" The Sovereign asked uncertain.

"Do you want to sign them all?" He retorted.

"No," He answered quickly. "This heap is just fine."

Gwendal just grunted his reply.

In less than half one hour the King had finished endorsing all of the contracts and proposals in the mound. The man picked up the documents and placed them inside a drawer on the left side of the office.

"Get out." He ordered the youth.

Yuuri nodded hastily and ran out of the room. The advisor went outside after the King and strolled in the direction of the infirmary. He walked fast and glared everyone out of the way. When he reached his destination, he passed through the entrance without knocking and sought out his little brother. He found him half asleep on a bed with Giesela at his side.

"Wolfram." He called.

The blonde's eyes opened completely and he looked at the man who said his name. The doctor gazed at him as well.

"Brother," The prince asked. "What are you doing here?"

"How is he?" The demon asked the medic, completely ignoring the question.

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed.

Gwendal paid no attention to the outburst and continued to stare at the green-eyed woman.

""I would say he is indeed well, My lord." She said reassuringly. "A little exhausted."

"I'm not tired." The boy grumbled.

"What happened?" He asked with force.

The light-colored teen hesitated.

"I don't know." He confessed at last. "I just felt like I was burning."

"All of the sudden?" He inquired.

The young demon nodded and looked away, making his brother frown. Giesela smiled and leaned forward, touching Wolfram's forehead with the back of her hand.

"Your fever is gone." She said. "No harm was ensued to your body."

"I forbid you from placing a foot outside of the castle." The black-haired man declared in a way that left room to cero opposition.

"What?!" The youth yelled. "That's not fair! I haven't done anything!"

"It's not a reprimand, is a security measure." The male with blue eyes said.

"Still!" He shouted. "It's not like anyone is after me! And even if they were I can take care of myself." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Need I remind you about the incident last week?" He stared down at his brother, who looked away after a few moments. "What would happen if you fainted again?" He asked cogently.

"I'm fine!" He cried.

"Like you were before it occurred." He replied.

Wolfram pouted.

"But the winter festival is in a few days." He complained.

"And you are not attending." He concluded.

"Brother!" He hollered. "There are gonna be guards everywhere! At least let me go to festival!"

"No." He declared.

"But…" The emerald-eyes prince bit his lip. "I really wanted to go…"

Gwendal felt himself freeze. He thought his sibling looked extremely cute sulking like that. Giesela was smiling at the brothers' antics.

"Fine," He conceded. "Nevertheless you will be escorted by at let three guards, understood?"

"Three?!" He protested. "That's too many!"

"And you will be by the King's and Conrad's side all day." He bided.

"Fine." He groused.

The military man nodded.

"Take care of him Giesela." He ordered, and then his eyed shifted to Wolfram. "If I find out you tried to sneak out, you will be in great trouble. "

"I won't!" He said with pride, and after Gwendal was out of earshot he murmured. "Get caught."

Giesela giggled.

"I think you are healthy enough to get around," She told him. "But I still want you to sleep here tonight, just in case."

Wolfram groaned and rolled to his side, laying face down on the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I seem to be getting a lot of orders because of just in case scenarios." He moaned.

"That's your fault," She said without sympathy. "For worrying us so much."

"You're mean." The blond verbalized.

"No, I'm honest, My Spoiled Lord." She said teasingly.

"Whatever." He retorted.

"Dinner is in a few hours." She articulated fondly. "Why don't you rest until then?"

"Are you eating with us?" He asked.

"Why would I?" She inquired surprised.

"Because mother comes back today." He responded. "She would be pleased to see you there."

She smiled.

"Don't look at me like that." The pillow muffled his voice, because he looked away.

"Like what?" She asked with a tinge of joy.

"Like you really care." He said still not looking at her.

"Oh, but I do," She said even more tenderly. "And so do you, even if you are too proud."

He gazed at her; she was smiling caringly and something told him that even if he denied everything, she would still know. He smiled as well.

"Maybe…" He breathed.

"I'm sure you do." She said conceitedly. "And not only about your family."

He snorted.

"Yeah, right." He answered. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"If you are officially inviting me then of course I would like to go." She said happily.

"Then I'm cordially inviting you, Giesela von Christ," The woman's eyes sparkled when he said her name. "To dine with me and my family tonight."

He sat up on the bed and took her hand. The boy kissed it lightly and Giesela giggled.

"Do you accept my invitation?" He asked in an elegant tone. He looked quite charming with his head angled low and his eyes looking up at Giesela.

She stood up and bowed.

"With pleasure." She replied just as seriously.

Wolfram let go of her hand and grinned. Giesela laughed some more and softly smacked Wolfram on the head.

"What's that about Yuuri being a cheater?" She asked mischievously.

"What?" He asked filled with dignity. "That's differ-"

Giesela's laugh drowned almost every sound in the room, even the soft whispers of three maids that where hiding in the corner, three women that somehow were everywhere at once.

When Wolfram entered the dinning room, everyone but his mother was already seated and waiting. Even Giesela was there; she looked beautiful in a light blue dress. He walked to the table and sat down at Yuuri's left. The green-eyed woman was settled beside him. Greta was to the King's right, then was Conrad, followed by Günter and next to him was Gwendal. There was an empty seat between Anissina and the military man where the Ex-Queen was meant to be seated. And lastly, Murata was seated between the two women.

"Hey, Wolfram," The king greeted the blond with malice. "You're late."

"Mother's not here yet, so I'm not late." He retorted.

"You still got here after me." The ruler said stubbornly.

"So? You were early." The prince answered with an extremely annoyingly smug tone.

"That-" The double black countered.

"Oh! Everyone has changed so much!" A high voice exclaimed. "I have missed everyone terribly!"

Both boys jumped at the sudden outburst and glanced towards the door. There stood Celi in all her glory. In less than a blink of an eye she was standing in front of her youngest son, and with a sudden surge of strength, she lifted him and held him tight against her bosom.

"Oh! Wolfie!" She cried. "You look so beautiful! I bet you have a hard time getting people off your back!"

"Mother!" The fire demon gasped as he tried to break away.

"I sympathize with you!" She called out and let go of her son.

The flaxen teen fell on the floor and winced. When he opened his eyes he was graced with the sight of her mother squishing the life out of his King, while the others watched amusedly.

"Mother!" He yelled whilst he tried to pry the hyper woman off the helpless, suffocating boy. "You're smothering him! Let go!"

"But I'm showing him my love!" She called resisting. "Because he is always protecting you from those perverted harasser!"

"Mother!" She let go and blushed to the root of his hair.

The now blue and panting half-human was freed by the female as she turned her head to gaze at the other youth. She spun with the grace of a swan and hugged her child again.

"You must be so glad! Finally you can sleep peacefully!" She pronounced. "I can travel with a light heart knowing my little baby is under the care of The Demon King!"

Yuuri laughed nervously.

Cecile liberated her lad and proceeded to hug every person in the table.

"Giesela!" She exclaimed as she embraced the aqua-eyed woman. "It's so good to see you! You look amazing!"

"Thank you," She replied kindly. "I am glad to see you as well, My Lady."

"Oh, Hush," She said. "You flatter me."

The blond woman laughed merrily.

"Shall we eat?" She asked joyfully at the same time she walked around the table. "I'm starving."

She sat down and everybody waited for the maids to serve them.

Dinner had been going on for a while and the members of the royal family were holding pleasant conversation. At least so far the exuberant green-eyed lady had managed to keep her tongue in check, but as you know, all good things must come to an end.

"Has Wolfram shown you any new moves, Your Majesty?" She asked curiously.

All conversation in the room died as every skull in the place rotated to watch the King's reaction. The blond seated beside said person blushed and gazed intently at his meal.

"New moves?" Came the innocent reply.

"In bed of course!" She stated happily. "Because I gave Wolfie a really interesting book the other day."

There was an incredibly stiff silence as the King processed the words that just left his predecessor's mouth.

"What?!" The king shouted.

The black-haired man looked at the blonde but got no reaction other than slight stiffening of his shoulders. It seemed the prince's eyes where glued to the table, even if his face had no white spot left uncovered by a red tinge.

"Yes," She continued eagerly. "The book was quite useful to me in my younger days. And the best part is that it has a lot of pictures, so even you can utilize it, Your Majesty."

Yuuri glimpsed panic-stricken at Wolfram who had finally decided to return the gaze. The fair-headed eyes' were wide and his mouth a little open; terror was clearly spread all over his face.

"I never opened it, I swear." He whispered.

The king nodded numbly and shifted to look straight ahead slowly; he was staring at everything and nothing at all.

"You mean you have a book that teaches you how to fight while you sleep?" Greta asked with excitement. "I wanna learn!"

"I don't think you should be learning that kind of moves yet, Greta." The Great Sage pointed out with a smile too big to actually be considered one.

"But they are!" She pointed at the red teenagers.

"That's different." Giesela said not wanting to miss out on such a good opportunity to tease Wolfram and get vengeance on the King. "They have someone special to do it with."

The proud demon's eyes were huge. He was staring shocked at Giesela. He could understand the black-haired's need to bother him, but what the female was doing was called betrayal.

"Couldn't I do it with Wolfram? He's special to me." She tried again.

Amusement was taking over shock as the room observed the exchange. The only ones who didn't look entertained were Günter and Gwendal, but Gwendal's wrinkles were minimal and Günter was too worried trying to stop his nosebleed.

"It's not that kind of special." Anissina jumped in. "Besides, I don't think the King would like that, I'd say he'd consider it treason."

"Treason?" She asked innocently.

Greta was being utilized as a tool to torment the two boys, and Wolfram didn't like it; he could feel his temper rising inside.

Yuuri paled and grimaced.

He could not believe what was happening. Everyone was against him. And he could take it no longer. It was no joke. Wolfram involving himself in those activities was a serious matter they shouldn't kid about it, less when it was with another male or a child.

"Enough." The blonde said with force. He had seen Yuuri's face.

Everyone looked at him and silenced. Wolfram held the gazes without fear or anger, the comments didn't bother him as much as they did to Yuuri. The obsidian-eyed youth lifted his glass to do something with his hands.

"Yes, You don't need a book, you have experience on your side." The Great Sage stated severely, looking at the prince. "I'm sure more than a few would eagerly agree."

A loud spur was heard throughout the room. For the second time in the evening the Sovereign found himself looking with panic at the fair-headed demon. The boy had always been sure Wolfram was the hard-to-get type, but maybe he was wrong. The noble had sneaked into his bed on the night they met, after all.

"Don't look at me like that!" He shouted embarrassed at Yuuri. "He's obviously lying!"

"Am I?" Murata asked.

"Yes!" He yelled at the supposed-to-be-wise human. "Like I would just let anyone grope me!"

"But you'd allow someone to, right?" He said mischievously glancing at Yuuri. "As long as they were not anybody."

"Of course!" He yelled not even bothering to blush; it was true.

He stood up and walked out of the room infuriated. He opened the door and right before he went outside he stopped to glare at the Sage.

"And that's exactly why I'm letting you lay a hand on me!"

He slammed the door.

Ken chuckled.

"Whatever he could have meant." He said ambiguously.

"My, my," The queen said happily. "Such a temper."

"Yes, I'd say with a personality like that he'd have trouble fining love, but…" Anissina looked suggestively at the King.

Yuuri sensed the desire to tease in his friends and knew they wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"I'm… gonna check on Wolfram." He lied. "Good seeing you again Ceri, Bye."

He got on his feet faster than wind and ran out the door.

"So, I heard you and Günter were stuck on a closet the whole morning, I wonder what you did to pass time." A voice was heard before the door closed behind the speeding half-demon.

Wolfram sat down on a bench inside the gardens. From there he had a clear view of the flowery creations of his mother.

He sighed.

He was glad to see the queen again, but their encounters were always so tiring. He could handle everyday jokes, but whenever the blond woman was in the house, the most annoying of people would get together and complot against someone, and it usually was him.

He was told by them to grow up, but they weren't so mature either. And Yuuri! He had been so troubled, like the pure idea of Wolfram having sex repulsed him.

He sighed a second time.

Today wasn't his day. He leaned back and looked at the sky; it was already dark and a full moon could be seen across the heavenly night. The prince's eyes closed slightly, and just before they were fully closed a red shine on his side vision almost managed to catch his attention.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wolfram's personality: Socially inept or extrovert?

Wolfram is written either as not a people person or as a guy who is followed by everyone. I think he is the later, not because I like him and want to make everyone love him, but for the simple reason that I've met individuals who are like that (Mean, selfish, impulsive and way too honest.), and you still like them and are drawn to them since they have some sort of spark, and I don't mean me as in inside my point of view, I'm referring to people in general.

Like Kyo of Fruits Basket and Kero from Card Captor Sakura, you know, the episode when he changes bodies with Syaoran and he's seen surrounded by a lot of people. They are really easy to tease ad missed when they are not there. Huge brats and you still like them.

I'm not making him perfect, but the anime does show us, in the few interactions the characters have with others besides the main individuals, that everyone is attracted to him.

Many people say he is shy and insecure on the inside, but I don't think he is. Because we never see him lamenting about his personality and when he describes himself to Gwendal, he shows us he knows himself perfectly well and is not self-conscious about it.

He is loud, honest and impulsive, just like Yuuri. But when the human is all those things in a cute and sweet sort of way Wolfram appears more like a pushy character.


End file.
